Let's drag Uchiha Sasuke in our world!
by Rois Shiroi
Summary: I can't think of an appropriate title for this story... as the title says though, Sasuke will be here in our world. Crappy story, please don't expect much. Still incomplete. Reader & Uchiha Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

So... Hallo there. OuO This is my second published story. I don't own Naruto Shippuden, Uchiha Sasuke, and of course, you.

Well, I've always read fanfics wherein the reader goes to "anime world" so I thought, how about trying to drag the character _here_ in _our_ world. Haha. This story may be a bit crappy... I had a hard time thinking about how will Sasuke act where he's in a situation that is not in his favor.

Dear Sasuke fangirls, please don't kill me for killing Sasuke's character. I hope you'll enjoy this though.

x – o – x – o – x

"Ugh. He should die soon. Tch. Acting so cool and all." You said as you watch Naruto Shippuden on your TV screen/ computer monitor/ laptop/ or whatever that is.

Well, you've been a fan of the series ever since you can remember. Everything about it is well-made. From each of its character's looks up to the story's interesting plot. You actually love all the characters... but sometimes, some of them tend be cocky at times. Specifically Uchiha Sasuke. Well yeah, he looks cool, he acts cool, plus he's one of the few super-over-highly skilled ninjas in the series but what's not "cute" about him is that he's soooo cool that his personality turned out to be cold.

You watched as Sasuke talk and at the same time, attack Itachi for his so-called revenge. _Meh,_ You thought. _You won't be able to have your beloved clan back even if you kill your brother, idiot._

Well, you don't actually count yourself in Sasuke's haters club. It's just that you don't like him in some way... for being so cold, probably. That's it. But hey, you admit to yourself that you're pretty attracted by his looks.

Oh my, Itachi just died. Tch.

You turned the whatever-that-thing-where-you-watched-the-series off. _Time to rest,_ you thought. It's already late and you have to go somewhere the next day... ahh, your first cosplay con... ALONE.

**The next day:**

It seems that you arrived too early for the event. There aren't much people yet but you can see some that are setting up stalls, cleaning up the place, and oh, the stage, it's—_thud_

"Oh, I'm sorry," you said automatically as you turned your attention to this person who you bumped into. And hey, he's cosplaying. Sweet... but as Sasuke. Pfft. You looked at the cosplayer closely and gosh, he looks like Sasuke a lot... or rather he looks EXACTLY like him. His eyes, his nose, even the shape of his face, man, he's like Sasuke dragged in the real world.

"Hmn," the guy turned his back on you and moved on. A typical Sasuke attitude, you thought. But what he did just fascinated you more. You've heard from your friends that some cosplayers tend to act like the character they're portraying.

"Umm, Err." You wanted to call the cosplayer to take a picture with you. For souvenir, yeah. You can't think of a name to call him so you just blurted out, "Sasuke!"

This made the Sasuke-guy GLARE at you. You're pretty startled but you thought that it's a part of the act-like-who-you're-portraying thing. You're about to walk towards him but there he is, walking to your direction. You find it really odd when he grabbed you by the wrist and dragged you on some place wherein there are no people around.

"Umm," you said as he let go of your wrist and faced you. "I... I just wanted to take your picture. You see, I think your cosplay is awesome and—"

"How did you know my name?" The cosplayer asked in an uber-Sasuke-ish tone. And ooh, his voice sounds like Sasuke's. _Oh, neat,_ you thought.

"Eh? There are a lot of people who knows you," you gave out a chuckle, "Uchiha Sasuke." _Man, this coplayer is taking the act too far_, you thought.

The Sasuke-guy just gave you the same glare he gave you a while ago—and you're pretty stoned by that. It made you laugh though, and you don't even know why.

"You... You can cut the act now," you said between laughs. "The event haven't even started yet. You should save some for later. I bet lots of people will be eager to see you act like Sasuke."

You noticed that his expression shifted slightly, he looked a bit confused now. "Act? What makes you think I'm acting?" Ooh, you can tell by his tone that he's pretty mad now. "My Kusanagi blade," he said, "where is it?" You looked at his back. Yep, long, awesome sword ain't there.

"How should I know?" You said. You're actually pretty pissed off now. This cosplayer is taking the Sasuke-act too far.. and damn, you hate his cold personality. All you wanted to do now is to take the damn picture and walk off.

"Tch." Man, he's annoyed, you thought.

You just stared at him until you made up your mind.

"Anyways," you let out a sigh, "I'm taking your picture, 'kay? Smile if you want to." You said in a very sarcastic tone.

The Sasuke-guy just stared at you.

_Nevermind_, you thought. You turned your camera on and aimed it at him to take a picture.

_Snap._ You checked the picture you've taken...

...and he's glaring. Again. And with your prize taken, you walked off from him. The con has started now anyway, you thought as you walk towards the place where the con will be held.


	2. Chapter 2

So... This is the second part. I know how corny it is but... I can't think of any other things to write down. Please bear with it. ."

Again, I don't own Naruto Shippuden, Uchiha Sasuke, and you.

x –o – x – o –x

You headed towards the place where the con was held. There are a lot of people and cosplayers this time. You went through the stalls one by one to check if there's anything you might like. Food stalls, anime figure stalls, lenses, wigs. _Wow_, you thought.

"Hey," you heard someone call you from behind. _That voice_, you thought. It's the Sasuke-guy.

You turned around to face him. You can see that there are a couple of people waiting behind him to take his picture... or at least that's what you thought.

"Why'd you follow me?" You asked.

He just stared at you. Just a simple stare, no emotions seen on his face.

"Sasuke!~" A girl called out from behind. The Sasuke-guy turned his back on you to face the girl.

"What?" Sasuke said in a cold tone. You can tell that he's pretty annoyed.

"C-can I take your picture?"

He just sighed and slowly gave a nod.

_Snap._

The Sasuke-guy turned to face you again and continued to stare at you as the girl who took the picture continued to fangirl over Mr. Sasuke-guy.

"What?" You finally said. "I can tell that you're confused though."

"Hmn,"

"You know what, I'm pretty new with these cons too," you paused for a moment trying to find the right words, "Err—but I still think that I can explain what this-and-that you. I'm pretty hungry you know, wanna come with me while I explain stuff to you?"

He just looked at you and nodded. His expression kind-er than before and that made you feel a bit comfy. _Whew_.

You ended up eating on some cafeteria-looking place. You didn't want to eat food from the stalls since wanted to have a seat. A freaking seat, FINALLY. You've been going round and round the con for like, 30 minutes before Sasuke-guy found you.

"Hey," the Sasuke-guy called out as you munch on a hamburger.

"Hmmn?" You chewed and swallowed the meaty burger. "What? Want me to start explaining now? I bet you have a lot of questions." You smiled at him.

... and he smiled back.

HE SMILED BACK._ OMG_, you thought. His smile wasn't soft and warm though... It's more like... Sexy.

"Oh gosh. Do you realize what you just did?" You said, a bit of burger meat still in your mouth. You chuckled a bit.

"Hmn? What?"

"You just SMILED." You told him wide-eyed.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked as you take a bite again on your burger.

"Well," you said as you chewed, "Since we had that talk this morning, you're like, frowning the whole time." You swallowed what you're eating.

"Listen," He began, ignoring what you just said. "I honestly find this place really weird." His expression went back to normal. "I saw lots of stuff there with my face printed on them, not just prints, some are even... dolls." You saw the look of disgust in his face.

You're pretty confused with what he said.

"Hey, quit with the I'm-Sasuke act. YOU'RE the one who's giving me the creeps." You laughed and took another bite.

"I'm not acting." He said flatly.

"Tss. So like, you're saying that you came all the way here from Konoha to visit a con? Ha-ha-ha. Very funny." You said in a sarcastic tone.

"Konoha," He said flatly. "I am not from that place."

"Then where are you from? A planet where anime characters exist? And like, you ride on some awesome rocket and landed here on Earth? That's so funny. Ha-ha-ha." Again with the sarcasm.

He ignored what you just said and began, "Listen, I don't know any of those rocket things you're talking about. Just a while ago I was on the woods talking a stroll. I don't know why I ended up here. That's when I saw you earlier." He said in a flat tone.

You stared at him wide-eyed. "So... you're saying that you... teleported from your world? Wow..." you said looking stunned and then you stick your tongue out, "Like I'll believe you,"  
You laughed hard.

He just crunched his eyebrows and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, hi again. ^w^ I'm SO sorry that I wasn't able to update my works... Well, I've never thought that someone will actually read them. XD

For those who read and those who even bothered to leave me a review, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I appreciate them –it motivated me to write some more.

Sadly, my gramming became much worse since TinierMe went down last year. I had no training grounds to use my english. Hahah~ Sorry. If ever you see any grammatical faults or whatever, please feel free to correct me. I'd really like to learn from you guys. ^w^

Again, sorry for the super late update.

x – o – x – o -x

"You said you'll explain things to me earlier," the Sasuke-guy reminded you as you 'two' take a look at a random stall of plushies.

"Heeehh? Oh, yeah. Sure," you muttered as you poked a random plushie.

"Are you even listening? What's your name?" he asked.

That question made you throw a confused look at him. What the-?

"Whoa, whoa. And now you're being random?" you asked, slightly entertained.

He simply looked away with a tinge of embarrassment written on his face. Ahh, cute.

You turned your back on the plushie stall and threw him the same, random question he just threw on you;

"What about you? Care to tell me your name?" You asked.

"I thought you already know who I am. You've been calling me by my name since the beginning," he said.

"Dafuq? You've never told me your name. I've never even asked," you looked at him, confused.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," he said, no expression written on his face.

Facepalm. UNTIL WHEN will he go on with the Sasuke-act?

But still... He sounded so serious. AGH. _Okay, okay._ You finally gave up on his 'real' identity and decided to play along with his RP. It won't hurt, right?

"Oh, okay, Mr. SASUKE. My name's (y/n) –so like, uhh, friends?" You held out a hand for him to shake but you got a cold 'hmn' from him instead.

"Just what the hell is wrong with you?" you softly breathed out.

You were about to withdraw the handshake you just offered when he caught your hand and...

"Friends," he said, looking away –like a super shy kid receiveing a piece of candy from a stranger. _Now that's surprisingly nice_, you thought. At least he's beginning to soften up –even just a little bit.

"Umm, Sasuke?" a girl called out to him. "Can I take a picture of you?" she asked.

Sasuke simply nodded and complied to the girl's request. No glares or anything –just a blank stare at the camera.

Right after a few pictures of him taken by random con-goers and photographers, he began ranting about the flashes of the cameras –about what could possibly happen to him because of the thing –about what kind of genjutsu was that. You simply laughed at his questions. Most of it were well, stupid, really. Maybe sticking with him wasn't such a bad idea after all –although it made you feel like his assistant –or probably even his babysitter. But at least you had fun with him –had fun laughing at his ridiculous questions, had fun with the expressions he make whenever he sees something that has 'his' face printed on them, had fun whenever he goes 'WTF?' whevener he sees another Sasuke cosplayer.

"So... 'Sasuke'," you began, "Let's call it a day. I had lots of fun with you."

"What do you mean?" he said, confused.

"I'm tired, okay? I have to go home too. It's not like I sleep here in the con. Hmm... How about I'll go here again tomorrow? I don't intend to but if you want to, I will," you said.

He stared at you.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', okay? So like, uhh, bye?" you said.

He continued staring at you.

_Oh, what the hell._ You shrugged and turned your back on him until...

"(y/n)," he called.

You faced him again, "What?" You asked.

"Take me with you," he said, expressionless. Again.

"You want me to WHAAAT?" you blurted out.

"Take me with you," he repeated.

"Listen, first off, I don't intend to keep a stranger in my house. Second, I think you have your own home, right? Wrong? Third, my parents will kill me, okay?" you explained.

He looked at you, no expression written on his face.

"Bye, okay? I'll see you tomorrow," you flashed him a smile, "take care of yourself."

And with that, you headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again. ^w^ I'm aware that each chapter gets crappier and crappier. I'm so sorry –but I'm trying my best. D: I seriously have no idea how this'll end up. Any suggestions? ||D

Last time I uploaded a chapter, I've read the terms and conditions-thingy of this site –and I learned something... uhh... lol. My works aren't actually allowed here. I usually make "You" "You" "YouxWho" stories. Yes, it's my fault that I didn't really mind the rules before but I'm thinking of taking this fanfic down right after I've finished it(If I can, that is)—or should I take it down now?

Feel free to correct my grammatical errors.

Sorry for the really long note. ^^"

Enjoy...

x – o – x – o - x

_Well that was a tiring day_, you thought.

You began to take your shoes off and tossed them, well, anywhere. You headed straight to your bed and buried your face in the covers. Man, you deeply regret making that I'll-be-here-again-tomorrow promise to that Sasuke-guy. This time, all you wanted to do was to rest –until tomorrow –until you get satisfied of confining yourself to your beloved bed.

_Better get some rest for tomorrow_, you thought.

You began to head towards the bathroom to hit the showers.

_Ahh~ Well, that was relaxing. _

You slipped on your sleepwear and opened your bathroom door –back to your room until—

"WTF?!" you blurted out as you see an overly familiar figure sitting on your bed.

It was the Sasuke-guy. There, sitting on your bed as if he'd been waiting for you for like, forever.

He just stared at you –not saying a single word.

"What the hell are you doing here?" You pointed at him.

"..." he smirked. Evidently entertained by your expression.

"What the -–s-state your business," you said, still stunned by, well, THIS.

"I need a place to stay in," he said.

"Whaaa? How the hell did you get in? You got past my DAD, OMG," you blurted.

"I'm a ninja," he informed.

"THAT doesn't even explain anything," you rolled your eyes. _Oh, great_, you thought.

"Hmn," was all he let out.

"..."

"Just let me stay until tomorrow," he said.

"Uhh, NO," you said as you headed towards your bed, gesturing for him to get his butt off it.

"No," he said. He stood up and headed to your couch/some seat/whatever.

"What do you mean 'no'?" you asked.

He slouched on your couch/some seat/whatever –giving the hint that 'Hell, no. I ain't going anywhere'.

"Go find some other place," you suggested. "Uhh, Motels?"

"No," he said.

"Get out of my room, my house," you said as you threw yourself on your bed.

"No," he said again.

"Motels?" you suggested again.

"I don't have any money on me," he said.

"Oh, just... Just get out of my house, will you?" you whispered, fatigue about to win you over.

"No," you heard him say.

"Go home," you whispered.

"Until when will you ask me to leave? I'm telling you, it's futile. I'm not leaving until tomorrow," he said, his voice pretty soft in your ears –or was it due to your fatigue? No?

"Go home, please... I don't want to get in trouble," you said, your eyes slowly closing.

That was when you felt that your arms were already pinned down on either sides of your head –on your soft pillow. You slightly opened your eyes -you cannot protest since, well, you're tired, for heaven's sake. The Sasuke-guy's looking at you deeply -closely –No, you can't see any tinge of anger or what in his eyes... They're pretty much calm, actually...

But wait –what's that?

Sharingan? Is your sight playing tricks on you? Or you're just plain tired?

"Go to sleep. Good night," he said softly.


End file.
